On the Threshold
by hazelle
Summary: Chlark. Clark decides the time is right to tell Chloe... everything. But she knows more than she's letting on, has he left it too late?
1. Part 1

**You could call this my first Smallville fic, I've written others, they just suck. It's a Chlark fic, I didn't want to give that away until the end but I figured it's best to let everyone know what it's about. I don't own, you don't sue, please read, and then review!**

**On the Threshold**

**Part 1**

You hesitate in the doorway, on the threshold.

On the threshold of something truly great.

But you learned a long time ago the consequences of taking the plunge.

You know you really shouldn't be doing this.

You know the sensible thing to do would be to turn right around and go back home to baling hay.

You never were the sensible one.

All those times you forgot to cover up, made little mistakes. The little mistakes are always the ones that trip you up in the end. They conspire together to form one huge obvious neon sign above your head that flashes for all to see whenever you do something 'unique.'

Or perhaps not so obvious to everyone.

You've been covering up your true origins for God knows how long, you've gotten pretty good to the casual eye after all that practice. The trouble is, people like best friends lusting after your heart tend to read more deeply into the offhand excuse you give for disappearing in the blink of an eye, or knowing where to find the damsel in distress without so much as a map, or tossing the bad guy a few hundred feet or so.

You seem to remember what you're proposing doing and again your pace falters.

Conflicting emotions flash across your face in a split-second. You never were any good at concealing your feelings. Sure, you said all the right things, went through the motions to sever your relationships with the people you loved the most, intentionally or not, but your eyes always said otherwise.

At this moment your eyes betray you, they flicker with fear and you turn around.

Only to take a deep breath and glance back, steeling yourself.

You weigh the options in your mind, recovering already trodden ground.

You're sick of treading the same path.

It's time to carve a new one.

You take the plunge and step through the doorway to a new beginning.

A new future.

With me.

"Hi Clark. What are you doing here?" I say brightly, though I know full well what you have come to tell me.

You smile nervously. "Hey Chloe. I need to talk to you…"

**End of part 1**

**What do you think? It's not in my usual style but I think it's ok. There are 3 more chapters, I'll put the next one up soon if anyone wants me to.**


	2. Part 2

**Hey, thanks for the reviews, I got more than I expected! Yay! Anyways here's the next part.**

**On The Threshold  
Part 2**

You don't seem to notice me at first.

That's just fine with me, because it's ironic.

I never noticed you until now, and perhaps now it's too late.

I hope not.

I hope there's still time.

I hope you won't find me repulsive when you hear what I have to say.

You move over to the window and I almost turn back.

You still haven't seen me.

I want to leave.

I want to stay.

I compromise and hover in the doorway a little longer.

On the threshold.

I've been on the threshold for far too long. Indecision is my worst flaw and I sometimes wonder why I'm not a Libra. Then again I could be for all I know.

Do aliens have star signs anyway?

I shake myself back to reality as I realise I'm getting distracted. Purposefully distracted. I'm procrastinating, I know.

I steel myself and step through the doorway to a new beginning.

A fresh start.

With the woman I love.

You seem surprised to see me.

You turn and greet me like you would any other day.

This isn't any other day, Chloe.

This is the day I'll stop hovering on the threshold.

"Hey Chloe. I need to talk to you…"  
**  
End of part 2**

**Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, please do so again, the next part will be up in 2 or 3 days!**


	3. Part 3

**Sorry for the wait; got more homework than I expected. :(**

**On the Threshold**

**Part 3**

You don't say anything for a long time.

I begin to wonder if you've turned to stone.

Or ice.

Or-

"There's no easy way of saying this so I'll just say it."

Right. Focus Chloe. Look mildly curious, intrigued is what I should be going for.

"I've been lying to you my whole life. I've been lying to Lana-"

I can't help it. My mildly curious and intrigued smile slips. I quickly look away and pull my expression back to normal.

You don't appear to notice, thank God. Lana's been a barrier between us for far too long.

"-Lex, everyone."

I observe you don't mention Pete's name. I make a mental note to torture you for telling Pete before me later.

You take a deep breath, square your shoulders as if you're about to run into a burning building and I have to take a moment to step back and smile at the situation.

Here you are, Clark Kent the superhero from another planet. You've faced disasters much worse than burning buildings yet you still shy away from opening up to your best friend.

That's what makes me love you.

Still, I let you squirm beneath my penetrating gaze. You're not getting off easy on this one, Kent.

"I'm from another planet."

You blurt the words out much sooner than I thought you would. Four simple words, if you don't count the abbreviation, but still those four words hold more meaning than any others I'll hear in my lifetime.

"I love you."

Or maybe not.

I wasn't expecting that line so soon after the first 'revelation' of the night. Perhaps I'm losing my touch.

"Chloe?"

Your voice breaks through my little soliloquy and the smile I'd lost at the mention of Lana resurfaces. It's a shy, wary smile at first. Part of my fragile heart still thinks you're going to suddenly rip away these treasured words you've endowed to me tonight, and part of me trembles with unfiltered dread at the thought.

"Yes Clark?"

I remind myself to reply as I start to drift away into my thoughts.

"You already knew, didn't you?"

At that my face holds more shock than I could muster for the first two revelations, this third one was unexpected.

Either my acting skills have gone down the drain or you're smarter than I give you credit for.

My old smile disappears to be replaced by a genuinely happy one.

You smile too.

**End of part 3**

**Thnaks for the reviews! Ok, I'm going to say I'll try to put the next part up within 4 days, but I'm making no promises. Reviews on the other hand, may promise haste... ;)**


	4. Part 4

**Sorry the promised 4 days turned into like... I don't know when the last time I updated was actually, hehe. I've just had the flu and been very busy, but hopefully you won't kill me now that I've finally finished this story. :P**

**On the Threshold**

**Part 4**

You look at me silently for a long time and I wonder why.

You tilt your head expectantly.

I realise this is the part where I'm supposed to pour out my heart.

Don't worry, I'm getting there.

Just getting my brain in gear.

Telling my vocal chords to work.

Making sure my foot is well away from my mouth before I begin.

"There's no easy way of saying this so I'll just say it."

Your expression changes from a blank stare to one of curiosity, almost on cue.

"I've been lying to you my whole life. I've been lying to Lana-"

I notice your reaction to that name and I find my foot is not well away from my mouth after all.

Still, I swallow uncomfortably, and talk around the foot.

"-Lex, everyone."

I leave out Pete's name and pray to high Heaven you don't pick up on it. That in itself is asking for a miracle. You're the most observant person I know.

I'm surprised you haven't figured out the big secret all by yourself, actually.

You move slightly and it is enough to draw my focus back to the task at hand and not my inner monologue.

I know I've stalled long enough. I take a deep breath and decide the way to go about it is slowly, take my time, don't go and spring the alien thing on her all at once-

"I'm from another planet."

Or not.

I hadn't meant to blurt that out, and I immediately stick my foot back into my big fat mouth. Figuratively speaking, of course.

You don't seem so surprised, though. Perhaps I didn't blow it after all. Or perhaps you're waiting for the right moment to run screaming for the door and out of my life.

Before you can say anything and since I've already blurted out one big secret that could ruin our friendship, why not another, I say quickly:

"I love you."

Your expression changes, but only slightly. I can see the reply in your eyes, though you say nothing and your body betrays nothing, except for your beautiful, telling eyes.

You should be an actress instead of a reporter, you're taking all this in your stride, as if you've known all along and was just waiting for… me to… tell you…

I'm sure my expression holds more surprise than yours ever did.

"Chloe?"

A small smile surfaces on your lovely face and I can't help but smile back. It's infectious.

"Yes Clark?"

Those are the first two words you've spoken to me since the first revelation, and your voice holds no trace of shock or fear, or worse of all, disgust.

"You already knew, didn't you?"

A wider smile spreads across my face as genuine surprise then happiness spreads across yours.

I'm on a roll.

**Fin**

**Thank you very much for the reviews, can't live without them! And thanks to everyone who's stuck by this story even when it wasn't updated for forever and a day. I just want to say that this story is supposed to be interpreted in different ways which is why it isn't clear about what exactly Chloe knew already. Interpret it as you want, just leave another review as you do so please! Bye!**


End file.
